List - Merthur
by Niedoskonala
Summary: Moje pierwsze Merthur, właściwie pierwszy slash. Merlin pisze list, który zamierza zniszczyć, ale tutaj do akcji wkracza Artur...


**FF pisane dawno i jest to mój pierwszy slash, który umieściłam także na blogu;**

 **Mam nadzieję, ze się nie wystraszycie, a ja, ze wreszcie ogarnę tą stronę :)**

 **Miniaturka NIEBETOWANA!**

* * *

 **Merthur – List**

Nastał cichy i ciemny wieczór. Merlin zakończył już pracę na dziś, a teraz przebywał w swoim pokoju. Na niewielkiej szafce obok łóżka stała świeca, która oświetlała pomieszczenie i rozpraszała mroki nocy, które próbowały otulić wszystko wokół. To właśnie przy niej młody czarodziej siedział nad pergaminową kartką, z piórem w dłoni, które co jakiś czas moczył w znajdującym się nieopodal kałamarzu z atramentem barwy kruczych piór. Młody czarodziej pisał list.

 _Drogi Arturze,_

 _Piszę kolejny list do Ciebie. Jeden z, wielu, którego i tak nigdy nie przeczytasz. Dlaczego? To proste. Gdy tylko skończę pisać, spalę go tak jak wszystkie pozostałe, a było ich przecież tak wiele. Kiedy tylko rzucę go w ogień, będę wtedy spokojnie patrzył jak płoną moje sekrety. Zastanawiałbyś się pewnie, czemu piszę listy, które i tak potem niszczę? Muszę gdzieś przelać moje uczucia, tajemnice... Nie mogę ich wyjawić nikomu, nikt nie może dowiedzieć się, że jestem czarodziejem, a moje serce jest jedynie dla Ciebie. Nie potrafię już dłużej tego w sobie dusić, a to przynosi chwilowe ukojenie, dlatego piszę też często listy do Ciebie, Arturze. Pewnie byłbyś zaskoczony, gdybyś to teraz czytał, ale to prawda, jestem czarodziejem. Posiadam swój dar od urodzenia, ale nie martw się Arturze, magia nie jest zła, a ja korzystam z niej tylko po to, aby Cię chronić. Nie masz pojęcia ile razy dzięki niej uratowałem Twoje życie. Nigdy nie pozwoliłbym, aby stało Ci się cokolwiek złego. Jesteś dla mnie najważniejszy. Szkoda tylko, że nigdy się o tym nie dowiesz, ja wiem, że moje uczucia do Ciebie są bezsensowne, a nigdy nie chciałbym zepsuć naszej przyjaźni. Nie mówisz mi tego, ale ja wiem, że uważasz mnie za przyjaciela..._

 _Widzę Cię każdego dnia... Budzę każdego poranka, jednak wcześniej, przez parę chwil obserwuję jak śpisz. To takie fascynujące. Choć wiem, że nigdy mój nie będziesz, ja uśmiecham się jak głupi, widząc Cię takiego. Jesteś wtedy taki inny. Jesteś wtedy mój bardziej niż kiedykolwiek indziej mógłbyś być, bo wiem, że tylko ja jedyny Cię takim widzę. Nikt inny nie spogląda na Twoje roztrzepane włosy, zamknięte powieki, pod którymi skrywają się niebieskie tęczówki. Nikt inny nie dostrzega unoszącej się delikatnie Twojej klatki piersiowej, gdy oddychasz, nikt inny nie widzi Twojego nagiego torsu, kiedy kołdra Ci nieco czasem spada. Wiesz, że zdarza Ci się uśmiechać przez sen? Wyobrażam sobie wtedy, że może śnisz o mnie, choć wiem, że to nie jest możliwe. Nawet nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo mi na tobie zależy, Arturze. Nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo…_

Nagle drzwi do pokoju Merlina otworzyły się z ogromnym hałasem. Do pomieszczenia kompletnie niespodziewanie wparował nie, kto inny jak Artur Pendragon we własnej osobie.

– Artur?! – powiedział zaskoczony Merlin, natychmiast wstając. Czarodziej próbował ukryć list za sobą, ale niestety nie uszło to uwadze księcia.

– Co tam chowasz, Merlinie? – Zainteresował się młody Pendragon, na chwilę zapominając, po co przyszedł do Merlina.

– To nic takiego – powiedział szybko Merlin, zbyt szybko. – To tylko... List – dokończył, nadal trzymając przedmiot za sobą. Nie mógł pozwolić, aby kartka dostała się w ręce Artura! Jeśli tak się stanie, Merlin będzie skończony.

– Do kogo? – zapytał beztrosko Artur, uważnie przyglądając się swemu słudze. – Do ukochanej? Kim ona jest, Gwen, a może Morgana? – Zaśmiał się książę, widać było, że humor mu się polepszył, bo gdy wpadł tak niespodziewanie do pokoju czarodzieja, wyglądał na wściekłego.

Artur dopadł do Merlina, śmiejąc się, próbował odebrać mu przedmiot. Jednak czarodziejowi do śmiechu wcale nie było.

– To do matki – wymyślił na poczekaniu czarnowłosy. Jednak wtedy Arturowi udało się pochwycić list.

– To chyba nic się nie stanie, jak przeczytam, prawda? – zapytał z łobuzerskim uśmiechem. Zaśmiał się, rozwijając papier, zaciekawiony co też Merlin może tak bardzo ukrywać.

– Nie rób tego! – Zawołał Merlin, próbując odebrać swą własność, jednak Artur już zaczął czytać. Książę nie miał zamiaru wnikać w prywatną korespondencję Merlina, chciał się jedynie podroczyć, jednak, gdy jego oczy natrafiły na pierwsze słowa, zamarł. Wyraz jego twarzy diametralnie się odmienił, nie był już taki rozradowany jak przed chwilą. Był zaskoczony, jednak nic nie powiedział. Czytał dalej. Natomiast Merlin przysiadł na łóżku i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. W końcu Artur skończył, spojrzał na swego sługę z nieukrywanym zdumieniem.

– Merlinie... – zaczął, ale wtedy dało się słyszeć dźwięk zamykanych drzwi w drugim pomieszczeniu.

– Merlinie, wróciłeś już? – Rozległ się głos nadwornego uzdrowiciela.

– Chodź ze mną, Merlinie – powiedział książę, a potem wyszedł z pomieszczenia. – Witaj Gajuszu –rzekł do medyka, gdy go mijał.

– Nie czekaj na mnie, Gajuszu – powiedział Merlin do uzdrowiciela. – Artur się dowiedział - rzekł tylko, wiedząc, że Gajusz zrozumie, co się stało. Będzie wiedział, że dar Merlina się wydał.

Potem Merlin wyszedł za Arturem, nie zważając na starego medyka, na twarzy którego widniało zaskoczenie i zdezorientowanie.

Przez całą drogę młody czarodziej i następca tronu szli obok siebie, nie odzywając się. Obaj byli pogrążeni w swych myślach. W końcu doszli do komnaty młodego Pendragona.

– Arturze – powiedział Merlin, gdy zamknął za sobą drzwi. – Spal to. Spal to i zapomnij, przynajmniej o drugiej części listu. Tak będzie lepiej...

– Dlaczego nic mi nie powiedziałeś, że jesteś czarodziejem? – Zapytał książę ignorując jego wcześniejsze słowa.

– Magia jest zakazana, jak więc mogłem ci powiedzieć? – zapytał Merlin. – Przecież jesteś synem króla, który zabija takich jak ja – dodał.

– Właśnie Merlinie, mój ojciec kazałby Cię spalić, gdyby tylko się dowiedział. Jak słusznie zauważyłeś jest zakazana.

– Więc co? Zabijesz mnie za to? A może wydasz ojcu, żebyś nie musiał brudzić rąk? – Zapytał poirytowany czarodziej. Przecież obydwaj wiedzieli, że magia jest zabroniona, dlatego Artur nie powinien tego wiedzieć, czy to nie oczywiste?

– Co?! – Wykrzyknął zaskoczony Artur. Tego po Merlinie się nie spodziewał. – Nie! Oczywiście, że nie! Jak mogłeś tak w ogóle pomyśleć, Merlinie?! Doskonale wiesz, że nie jestem swoim ojcem – powiedział, a młody czarodziej odetchnął z ulgą. Był przynajmniej bezpieczny, chociaż tyle.

– Nie powinieneś był mnie okłamywać. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi – dodał młody Pendragon. - Jak mogę ci teraz zaufać? Skąd mam wiedzieć, że podobni do ciebie, nie przysłali cię tu, aby mnie zabić?

– Żartujesz? – Teraz to Merlin nie wierzył własnym uszom. _Jak on mógł być taką tępą, oślą łąką?!_ – Zastanawiał się czarodziej. Jednak zabolał go fakt, że mimo wieloletniej przyjaźni Artur posądza go o coś takiego.

– Przez te wszystkie lata miałem wiele okazji, aby cię zabić. W każdej chwili mogę to zrobić –powiedział dobitnie Merlin. – Ale nadal żyjesz, jak widzisz – zauważył czarodziej.

– Twoja magia jest potężniejsza niż ja? Nikt nie dorównuje mi w walce na miecze – powiedział spokojnie Artur, choć przewidział już odpowiedź maga.

– Nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie, jaka to potęga – stwierdził młody czarodziej.

Wtedy Merlin wpadł na pomysł. Artur cały czas do tej pory chodził po komnacie, jednak teraz stał w miejscu, a kilka metrów za nim znajdowało się łóżko. Spojrzał na księcia, a wtedy oczy czarodzieja zabłysły złotem, co nie uszło uwadze młodego Pendragona. Jednak nim zdążył w jakikolwiek zareagować, z ogromną siłą został odepchnięty do tyłu, z impetem upadając na łóżko.

– Co to do cholery było?! – Wykrzyknął książę, zbierając się na nogi.

– Mała demonstracja mocy – odparł Merlin z uśmieszkiem na ustach. – Gdybym chciał cię zabić, wylądowałbyś na ścianie, albo posłałbym cię w okno. Zginąłbyś na miejscu – wyjaśnił spokojnie Merlin. – Nadal mi nie ufasz? Jestem tu po to, aby cię chronić Arturze. To jest moje przeznaczenie, tak jak twoim to, że będziesz wielkim królem. Gdyby nie moja magia wiele razy byś umarł – wyjaśniał dalej czarodziej..

– Wierzę ci, Merlinie – powiedział po chwili Artur. – Jednak nie, co dzień dowiadujesz się takich rzeczy. Ale potrafię to zaakceptować i możesz być pewien, że twój sekret będzie u mnie bezpieczny – powiedział w końcu Artur, spoglądając Merlinowi w oczy.

– Dziękuję – powiedział czarodziej, a kamień spadł mu z serca. – Bałem się, że zechcesz szukać nowego sługi – dodał z uśmiechem.

– O nie! –Zaśmiał się Artur. – Nie wymigasz się od roboty. Jutro, tak jak zawsze przychodzisz rano, aby mnie obudzić. A jeśli już o tym mowa... Coś chyba wspomniałeś o tym w liście, nieprawdaż? – Zapytał z błyskiem w oku.

Na twarzy Artura gościł radosny uśmiech, jednak Merlinowi do śmiechu nie było. Oh, dlaczego Artur musiał to przeczytać!

– Chcesz się ponabijać? – Zapytał cierpko czarodziej.

Wtedy też wzrok Merlina padł na list, który nadal leżał na stole. Artur położył go tam, gdy tylko przyszli do komnaty. Oczy maga kolejny raz zabłysły złotem, a list poderwał się z miejsca i wpadł prosto w ogień płonący w kominku. Nie dało się ukryć, ze magia robi na Arturze spore wrażenie, który patrzył na ten pokaz magii z widoczną fascynacją.

– Zakończmy ten temat, Arturze. Zapomnij o tym, co przeczytałeś i nigdy do tego nie wracajmy – stwierdził Merlin. Czarodziej chciał opuścić komnatę księcia, jednak powstrzymał go jego głos.

– Zostań – powiedział ciepło Artur.

– Chyba skończyłem pracę na dziś – powiedział Merlin. Chciał jak najszybciej stąd wyjść nim zrobi z siebie jeszcze większego durnia. Wystarczyło mu już samo to, iż Artur dowiedział się o tym, jakim uczuciem go darzy.

– Tak w zasadzie to nie dokładnie wyczyściłeś zbroję, ale to nie isto... – Oczy Merlina kolejny raz tego wieczoru zmieniły barwę, a po chwili zbroja Artura, która leżała w kącie lśniła czystością.

– Skończyłem – stwierdził czarodziej.

– Nie rozumiesz Merlinie. Nie chcę byś zostawał się teraz, jako sługa. Nie chcę zapomnieć o tym, co napisałeś.

– Nie rozumiem... – powiedział czarodziej uważnie przyglądając się księciu. Merlin zastanawiał się o co tym razem chodzi Arturowi.

– Merlinie, ty półgłówku, zrozum, że próbuję ci powiedzieć, że jesteś ważny dla mnie tak samo jak ja dla Ciebie. – Powiedział zirytowany Artur.

– Nie mówisz poważnie... – powiedział zaskoczony Merlin, wpatrując się w Pendragona z niedowierzaniem. Nigdy nie śmiał marzyć, iż jego sny staną się prawdą.

– Nie mówię – stwierdził Artur, podchodząc do niego. – Pokażę - gdy to mówił był już na tyle blisko młodego czarodzieja, aby móc go pocałować. I zrobił to, a Merlin w żaden sposób się nie sprzeciwił, a jedynie przyciągnął mężczyznę bliżej siebie, aby ich języki mogły spleść się w namiętnym tańcu.

Obydwaj byli właśnie najszczęśliwszymi ludźmi na świecie, w końcu odnaleźli swoją prawdziwą miłość. A do Merlina dotarło, że przeznaczenie jego i Artura jest związane ze sobą bardziej, niż mogło się wydawać.


End file.
